


Plush Crush

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Crimson Flower, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: "Is there something behind your back, my darling?"
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Plush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> July will be a big month for 3H works, given the first anniversary. In the meantime, a birthday appetizer.
> 
> Word count: 100 words.

"I certainly don't carry a needle as well as I do a sword, do I?" Byleth smiles, his gaze warm and sincere. "Thank goodness for Bernadetta. I fear I'd have even more bandages without her help."

"Ah," the emperor's lips part. "You made these, my darling?"

"I'm told they can aid in one's sleep." he holds them up, stuffies made in their image. "There's one for us both. I suppose you'd want the one resembling yoursel—"

The Byleth stuffy vanishes, reappearing against Edelgard's cheek.

"I would like this one," she says tersely. "I-if that is alright with you, I mean."


End file.
